edfandomcom-20200215-history
The Incredible Shrinking Day
The Incredible Shrinking Day is a music video starring The Eds who are shrunk by a potion made by Sarah who put them in a doll house. The Eds escape and eventually get back to regular size. The animation of the music video is notably different than the regular animation. The song in the music video is called "I'm Not Coming In Anymore" by They Might Be Giants. The song is mostly about playing outside and embracing one's childhood with fellow friends, making this song have a positive message. Lyrics :Sun's up, I hit the floor Shoes tied, I'm out the door Is this a clean shirt? I think it was worn yesterday :Free day, I'm on the phone No plans, I got the cell on I call my boys up Spend a little time outside today :Never liked for you to hear where I gotta be Never liked being told who I gotta see I like no commitment growing up around me :I'm not coming in anymore Everything I want and need is right outside this door I'm not coming in anymore I've got too many friends on the outside That don't include you :Go ahead and think all you might All my friends and I ain't on the inside All kinds of facts and probabilities :You say I'm right for a reason I say we're meant for all seasons You scream with endless possibilities :Spend a lot of time trying to convince me My friends are two strikes against me Well I swing for the fences So that must make strike three That's fine by me :I'm not coming in anymore Everything I want and need is right outside this door I'm not coming in anymore I've got too many friends on the outside That don't include you Don't include you :Nothing ever seems right Like it does when I start Playing it in the right speed, kick it at the right spot I like things familiar And I don't belong here Don't belong here :I'm not coming in anymore Everything I want and need is right outside this door I'm not coming in anymore I've got too many friends on the outside The plan's on the outside That don't include you :Not coming in Not coming in Not getting back no more No more Noticeable Differences *Sarah has a chemistry set. *Each of the Eds live in a building that looks more like an apartment. *Eddy has more hair (a lot more hair with 5 thick strands sticking out instead of 3 thin ones.) *Edd is not as clean as he is in the real series. *Ed's strands of hair are gone, but he has a head that has spikes sticking out of it. *Edd has hair sticking out of the sides AND back of his head. *Eddy has a scooter and a surf board. *Ed has a bicycle. *Double D surprisingly has a skateboard. *In Sarah's room, almost everything is 3-D. *Edd's hat is more pointed. *None of the characters' outlines squiggle. Video D9cr4HvQmj8 Category:Songs